1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an optical semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-306624 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a method for manufacturing a semiconductor laser having a semiconductor mesa. This manufacturing method includes the steps of preparing a stacked semiconductor layer formed on a semiconductor substrate, covering a portion of a surface of the stacked semiconductor layer with a mask and then etching the stacked semiconductor layer through the mask to form a semiconductor mesa, and forming a buried layer on both sides of the semiconductor mesa. The step of forming a buried layer includes supplying the raw material gases to a rotating susceptor on which the semiconductor substrate is placed. In accordance with such a method for manufacturing a semiconductor laser, a buried layer can be satisfactorily grown on a side surface of a semiconductor mesa.